The need for duplex fiber optic connectors is increasing as the use of fiber optic transmission members is being incorporated in data and other transmission systems. These connectors must be polarized to prevent mismating. They must accurately align terminated ends of fiber optic transmission members for optimum operation. The shape of the connectors is important to improve packing density. The fiber optic transmission members must be able to be easily terminated on location with reliable connectors that are easily mated and latched together to precisely align the ends of the fiber optic transmission members with minimum light loss. One half of the fiber optic connector assembly can be mounted within a wall outlet to protect the connector assembly when in or not in use. The wall outlet must shutter the part of the connector assembly mounted therein when not in use and the shutter acts to guide the mating of the connector members.